The Muppet Show
Show comeback The Muppet Show is an 2014 one hour American television series. It is reboot the Jim Henson show of the same name. Developed by Jason Segel, James Bobin, Nick Stoller and Steven Spielberg in collaboration with noted screenwriter John Lasseter (who was the writer of many movies from Pixar), the series serves as a sequel from both The Muppets (2011) and Muppets Most Wanted. It follows a TV program called the Muppet Show, and their crazy attractions way with their guest stars and attractions, they always try to make the show good but everytime something appears or nothing goes right to them and their guest stars (An actor per program). The show sticks close to the original show, as adding new characters (some regular, other minors) such as Walter, obscure characters from "Fraggle Rock", "Dog City", and "Jim Henson's Animal Show", and some old ones that appeared briefly in the beginning of the original series such as George, the janitor and Hilda, the seamstress/wardrobe mistress. The Muppet Show premiered with a two hour pilot, 9:00 on Disney Channel on September 10, 2014; it was positively received by critics; subsequent episodes have also received critical acclaim as well. USA Network executives have confirmed that the first season of The Muppet Show will be 30 episodes long. In its sixth season The Muppet Show have 33 episodes, as Disney promotion of Star Wars. Main c''haracters '' *Steve Whitmire: as Kermit the Frog *Steve Whitmire: as Rizzo the Rat *Steve Whitmire: as Statler *Steve Whitmire: as The Newsman *Steve Whitmire: as Beaker *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie Bear *Eric Jacobson as Animal *Eric Jacobson as Sam the Eagle *Dave Goelz as Gonzo *Dave Goelz as Beauregard *Dave Goelz as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew *Dave Goelz as Zoot *Dave Goelz as Waldorf *Bill Barretta as Pepe the King Prawn *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog *Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear *Bill Barretta as The Swedish Chef *Bill Barretta as Dr. Teeth *Matt Vogel as Crazy Harry *Matt Vogel as Floyd *Matt Vogel as Pops *Matt Vogel as Lew Zealand *Matt Vogel as Sweetums * Matt Vogel as Robin the Frog *Peter Linz as Walter *David Rudman as Scooter *David Rudman as Janice Recurring Characters *Matt Vogel as 80s Robot *Alice Dinnean as Afghan Hound, *Bill Barretta as Angel Marie *Steve Whitmire: and Dave Goelz as Andy and Randy Pig *Matt Vogel as Angus McGonagle *Louise Gold as Annie Sue *Tyler Bunch as the Announcer *Tyler Bunch as Angelo *Steve Whitmire: as Bean Bunny *Bill Barretta as Butch the Tiger *Eric Jacobson Bill Barretta and Ryan Dillon ''as ''Beautiful Day Monster *Bill Barretta Matt Vogel and David Rudman as Behemoth *Brian Henson as Black Dog, *Bruce Lanoil as Blind Pew *Bill Barretta as Big Mean Carl * John Kennedy as Blotch *Victor Yerrid as Calico, *Ryan Dillon as Clifford *Victor Yerrid as Carter, *Bill Barretta as Clueless Morgan *Dave Goelz as Chester Rat *Bruce Lanoil as Captain Pighead *Matt Vogel as Dr. Julius Strangepork *Victor Yerrid as Chip * Matt Vogel as Constantine *Bill Barretta as Croaker *Ryan Dillon as Dodo *Bill Barretta as Doglion *Peter Linz as Droop *Bill Barretta as David Hogselhoff *Dave Goelz as Digit *Brian Henson as Dr. Phil van Neuter *Dave Goelz Bill Barretta, Tyler Bunch as Elvises *Bill Barretta as Flaubert *Steve Whitmire: as Foo Foo *Tyler Bunch as Foozie *Eric Jacobson as George the Janitor *Victor Yerrid as Goggles, *David Rudman as Gladys the cafeteria waitress *David Rudman as Gorgon Heap *Alice Dinnean as Hilda, *Bill Barretta, Tyler Bunch Bruce Lanoil as Hobos *Bill Barretta as Howard Tubman *Matt Vogel as J. P. Grosse *Bill Barretta as Johnny Fiama. *Dave Goelz as Kermoot *Ryan Dillon as Leon *Artie Esposito as Lindbergh *Matt Vogel as Louis Kazagger *Matt Vogel as Ma Bear *Matt Vogel as Mama Flama *Ryan Dillon as Mulch *Drew Massey, as Masterson Rat *Eric Jacobson as Mean Mama *Alice Dinnean as Mildred Huxtetter, *Steve Whitmire as Mr. Poodlepants *Tyler Bunch as Mad Monty, *Artie Esposito as Nigel (Muppet Show) *Brian Henson as Nigel (Muppets Tonight) *Tyler Bunch as Old Tom *Eric Jacobson as One-Eyed Jack *Dave Goelz as Dr. Pain *Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Eric Jacobson, David Rudman as Pig Brothers *Ryan Dillon as Polly Lobster, *Brian Henson as Sal Minella, *Drew Massey, as Spotted Dick, *Tyler Bunch as Spa'am *Steve Whitmire: and Eric Jacobson as The Snowths *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson, *Bill Barretta as Ted Thomas *Ryan Dillon as Tatooey Rat *Bruce Lanoil as Thog Puppetry only *Tyler Bunch as Thog Voice only *Steve Whitmire: Dave Goelz Bill Barretta and Ryan Dillon as Timmy Monster *Tyler Bunch as Thor *Julianne Buescher as Trumpet Girl *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Vicki *Steve Whitmire: as Walleye Pike *David Rudman as Wayne *Alice Dinnean as Wanda, *Alice Dinnean as Yolanda Rat Category:Muppet tv shows Other characters The following is a supplementary list of recurring background characters, which includes characters that appear briefly in multiple episodes (mostly as audience members), but have little to no real world content to justify an entire section covering their in-universe histories (along with obscure Muppets from "Fraggle Rock",and "Jim Henson's Animal Show"). The characters are listed in alphabetical order as sorted by their last names. characters don't background just speak in the show *Matt Vogel as A. Ligator *Dave Goelz as Achilles the Shark *Tyler Bunch as Alfonso D'Bruzzo, *Peter Linz Bill Barretta,Bruce Lanoil as African Masks *Peter Linz as Agnes Stonewick *Ryan Dillon as Alexis the Giraffe *Eric Jacobson David Rudman as the Aliens *Tyler Bunch as Andrew the Humpback Whale *Dave Goelz as Andrew the Reindeer *Matt Vogel as Aretha *Tyler Bunch as Anthony *Eric Jacobson as Apatosaurus *Dave Goelz as Green Apple Frackle *Matt Vogel as an Anglerfish *Bill Barretta as Arnie the Alligator *Various Muppet Performers as Babies *Various Muppet Performers as Bananas *Bill Barretta as Beggar *Steve Whitmire: as Bertha (monster) *Victor Yerrid as Beastie *Peter Linz as Begoony *Bill Barretta as Blue Frackle *Various Muppet Performers as The Bossmen *Matt Vogel as Barracuda *Drew Massey, as Barry the Honeybee *Bill Barretta as Bart the Coyote *Tyler Bunch as Bernice the Warthog *Ryan Dillon as Beluga Whale *Alice Dinnean as Beakie, *Matt Vogel as Billy Bob the Lemur *Steve Whitmire: as Blanche the Manatee *Tyler Bunch as Blustering Bellowpane Monster *Matt Vogel as Brool the Minstrel, *Tyler Bunch as Bosko the Baboon *Bill Barretta as Bubba the Walrus *Various Muppet Performers as Cactuses *Victor Yerrid as Charlie the Chamois *Artie Esposito as Charlotte the Penguin *Eric Jacobson as Chauncey the Turtle *Ryan Dillon as Chaz the Chameleon *Bill Barretta as Chuck the Lion *Artie Esposito as Chopped Liver *Various Muppet Performers as Clams *Various Muppet Performers as the Clodhoppers *Various Muppet Performers as Coconuts *Tyler Bunch as Cody the Colobus Monkey *Steve Whitmire: as Cool the Kangaroo Rat *Tyler Bunch as Cornelius the Crab *Bill Barretta as Custer the Bison *Drew Massey, as D'kembe the Gemsbok *David Rudman as Dark Magenta Monster *Various Muppet Performers as Dogs *Tyler Bunch as Dooley the Armadillo *Alice Dinnean as Doreen the Camel *Various Muppet Performers as Dragons *Various Muppet Performers as The Extremes *Drew Massey, as Ernie the Mongoose, *Bill Barretta as Eugene the Hunting Dog *Bruce Lanoil as Flora the Koala *Dave Goelz as Fluke the Dolphin *Various Muppet Performers as Flowers *Bill Barretta, as Frankie the Wildebeest *Steve Whitmire: as Fletcher Bird *Peter Linz Ryan Dillon,Bruce Lanoil as The Flying Zucchini Brothers *Eric Jacobson ''as ''Flower-Eating Monster *Various Muppet Performers as Forest Animals *Various Muppet Performers as Frogs *Matt Vogel David Rudman , Tyler Bunch and Ryan Dillon as Fazoobs *Matt Vogel as Gabi the Gila Monster *Bill Barretta as Guffrey the Vulture *Bill Barretta and Ryan Dillon as Gawky Birds, *Tyler Bunch as Galahad the Grasshopper Mouse, *Steve Whitmire:as Gray Frackle *Artie Esposito as Green Frackle *Ryan Dillon as Green Furred Frackle *Various Muppet Performers as Gophers *Ryan Dillon as Harry the Rhinoceros *Peter Linz as Harold, *Artie Esposito as Harvey the Hummingbird *Drew Massey,as Hector the Spider Monkey, *Julianne Buescher as Hetty the Hedgehog *Eric Jacobson as Hillary the Owl *Various Muppet Performers as Horses *Steve Whitmire:as Hortense the Hornbill *Bill Barretta as Humphrey the Badger *Various Muppet Performers as the Inkspots *Tyler Bunch as Jade Green Frackle (J.G.) *Dave Goelz as Jackie the Orangutan *Eric Jacobson as Jared the Tiger *Tyler Bunch as Jasper the Jaguar *Various Muppet Performers as Jellyfish *Peter Linz as Johnny the Wolf *Matt Vogel as Julie the Flamingo *Eric Jacobson as Julius the Spoonbill *Peter Linz as Kasey the Kangaroo *Matt Vogel as Koozebanian Phoob *Artie Esposito as Killer Whale *Bill Barretta as Kyle the Secretary Bird *Bill Barretta as Lamont the Sloth *Steve Whitmire: as Larry the Fish *Bill Barretta as Lazlo the Hyena *Alice Dinnean as Leapovitch the Frog *Steve Whitmire: as Leah the Fruit Bat *Bill Barretta as Lenny the Gorilla *David Rudman as Lenny the Lizard *Various Muppet Performers as Lizards *Various Muppet Performers as Lobsters *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Lulu the Potto *Louise Gold as Lydia the Ostrich *Eric Jacobson as Lyle *Peter Linz as Leopard *Dave Goelz, Tyler Bunch, Eric Jacobson, Matt Vogel, David Rudman, Alice Dinnean as Lubbock Lou and his Jughuggers *Bill Barretta as Mr. Bitte *Matt Vogel David Rudman Dave Goelz Drew Massey, Tyler Bunch and Ryan Dillon as Luncheon Counter Monster *Eric Jacobson as Male Koozebanian *Matt Vogel as a Mandrill *Peter Linz as a Manta Ray *Peter Linz as Margaret the Stork *Tyler Bunch as a Moray Eel *Tyler Bunch as Melanie the Mink *Bill Barretta as Milton the Blue-Footed Booby *Various Muppet Performers as Mice *Various Muppet Performers as Monkeys *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Molly the Albatross *Tyler Bunch as Monica the Musk Ox *Ryan Dillon as Morely the Mole *Peter Linz as Morton the Beaver *Tyler Bunch as Mr. Curly Twirly *Peter Linz Eric Jacobson as The Mutations *David Rudman as Miss Kitty *Bruce Lanoil as Mo Frackle *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Mrs. Dilber *Steve Whitmire: as Murray the Minstrel, *Bill Barretta as Mudwell the Mudbunny, *Various Muppet Performers as The Muppaphones *Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Natasha the Tarantula *Bill Barretta as Nemets the Ant *Artie Esposito as Nico the Marine Iguana *Ryan Dillon as Nippy the Tiger Beetle *Bill Barretta as Octavio the Octopus *Matt Vogel as Old Joe *Bill Barretta as Panda *David Rudman as a Piranha *Dave Goelz as a Platypus *Bill Barretta as Paul the Pelican *Alice Dinnean as Pavlov the Pug Dog *Bill Barretta as Penelope the Yellow-Footed Tortoise *Victor Yerrid as Perry the Wild Horse *Louise Gold as Phoenicia the Hippopotamus *Bruce Lanoil as Plunk the Sea Otter *Matt Vogel as Poison Cackler, *Steve Whitmire: as Pokey *Drew Massey, as Pink Frackle *Alice Dinnean as Priscilla the Honeypossum *Peter Linz as Purple Frackle *Ryan Dillon as Pearl the Pika, *David Rudman as a Porcupine *Various Muppet Performers as Parakeets *Various Muppet Performers as Parrots *Various Muppet Performers as Penguins *Various Muppet Performers as Pigs *Bill Barretta as Quincy the Flying Squirrel *Matt Vogel as Ralph the Moose *Bill Barretta as Randall the Zebra *Various Muppet Performers as Rabbits *Various Muppet Performers as Raccoons *Dave Goelz as Righton Bird *Artie Esposito as Rover Joe *Alice Dinnean as Rhonda the Raccoon *Matt Vogel as Ringo the Elephant *Brian Henson as Robert the Red Deer *Bill Barretta as Rocky the Bighorn Sheep *Bill Barretta as Rudy the Roadrunner *Matt Vogel as Rudy the Spider *Matt Vogel as Sandy the Giant Otter *Matt Vogel as Sean the Rabbit *Various Muppet Performers as Sheep *Steve Whitmire: as Shakey Sanchez *Peter Linz as Silver Beak, *Brian Henson as Slick the Sea Lion *Victor Yerrid as Sly the Crocodile *Bill Barretta as Stanley the Mouse *Louise Gold as Stella the Stoat *Victor Yerrid as Swifty the Cheetah *Steve Whitmire:as Snake Frackle *Various Muppet Performers as Singing Food *Various Muppet Performers as Skulls *Various Muppet Performers as Snails *Various Muppet Performers as Snakes *Various Muppet Performers as Snerfs *Steve Whitmire as the Royal Purple Frackle *Matt Vogel as a Saber Tooth Tiger *Matt Vogel as a Sawfish *Dave Goelz as Screaming Thing *Steve Whitmire as Scruffy *Bill Barretta as a Sea Serpent *Matt Vogel as a Spiny Lobster *Matt Vogel as Stegosaurus *David Rudman as a Stingray *Bill Barretta as Tommy the Thomson's Gazelle *David Rudman as Tyrannosaurus *Bill Barretta as Triceratops *Steve Whitmire as a Turkey *Matt Vogel as a Turtle *Drew Massey, Victor Yerrid as the Two-Headed Red-Beaked Gold Frackle *Victor Yerrid as Travis the African Buffalo *Louise Gold as Trudy the Chimpanzee *Victor Yerrid as Undertaker *Peter Linz as Unicorn *Bill Barretta as Vernon the Grizzly Bear *Artie Esposito as Vic the Monitor Lizard *Bill Barretta as Victor the Rattlesnake *Louise Gold as Virginia the Red Fox *Peter Linz as Vile Bunch Guitarist, *David Rudman as Vile Bunch Drummer, *David Rudman as Wander McMooch, *Various Muppet Performers as Whatnots *Brian Henson as Wingo the Shoebill *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Winnie the Wasp *Bill Barretta as Winston the Woodpecker *Various Muppet Performers as the Wild Boar Tribe *David Rudman as Yorick the Salmon *Dave Goelz ''as ''Zack the Arctic Fox Category:Muppet tv shows Guest Stars episodes *Season 1 *Pilot (The Muppet Show 2014) *Episode 101: Will Smith *Episode 102: Scarlet Johansson *Episode 103: Alfred Molina *Episode 104: Julia Roberts *Episode 105: Kirsten Dunst *Episode 106: George Clooney *Episode 107: Bill Hader *Episode 108: Natalie Portman *Episode 109: Ellen Page *Episode 110: Jim Carrey *Episode 111: Anna Faris *Episode 112: Tyra Banks *Episode 113: Morgan Freeman *Episode 114: Alice Braga *Episode 115: Hugh Laurie *Episode 116: Christian Bale *Episode 117: Robert De Niro *Episode 118: Johnny Depp *Episode 119: Kristen Stewart *Episode 120: Bill Murray *Episode 121: Peter Jackson *Episode 122: Justin Bieber *Episode 123: Rosie O'Donnell *Episode 124: Jamie Foxx *Season 2 *Episode 201: Beyoncé *Episode 202: Cree Summer *Episode 203: Robin Williams *Episode 204: Grey Delisle Griffin *Episode 205: Myley Cyrus *Episode 206: Ben Stiller *Episode 207: Tom Bergeron *Episode 208: Billy Joel *Episode 209: Alexa Vega *Episode 210: Will Ferell *Episode 211: Penélope Cruz *Episode 212: Bonnie Hunt *Episode 213: Ian McKellen *Episode 214: Justin Timberlake *Episode 215: Stevie Wonder *Episode 216: Jake T. Austin *Episode 217: Shailene Woodley *Episode 218: Penélope Cruz *Episode 219: One Direction *Episode 220: Paul McCartney *Episode 221: Bruce Springsteen *Episode 222: Val Valentino *Episode 223: Emma Watson *Episode 224: James Marsden *Season 3 *Episode 301: Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen *Episode 302: Jackie Chan *Episode 303: Jennifer Lawrence *Episode 304: Betty White *Episode 305: Anne Hathaway *Episode 306: Phil Collins *Episode 307: Ian Mcshane *Episode 308: George Lopez *Episode 309: Paris Hilton *Episode 310: Marisa Berenson *Episode 311: Lang Lang *Episode 312: Tim Curry *Episode 313: Stephen Lang *Episode 314: Neil Patrick Harris *Episode 315: Jennifer Hudson *Episode 316: John Travolta *Episode 317: Jada Pinkett Smith *Episode 318: Zooey Deschanel *Episode 319: Nicole Kidman *Episode 320: Alicia Keys *Episode 321: Terrence Howard *Episode 322: Josh Gad *Episode 323: Hugh Jackman *Episode 324: Bruno Mars *Season 4 *Episode 401: Tim McGraw *Episode 402: David Bowie *Episode 403: Queen Latifah *Episode 404: Kevin Bacon *Episode 405: Victor Borge *Episode 406: Olivia Wilde *Episode 407: Emily Blunt *Episode 408: Mindy Kaling *Episode 409: Jonah Hill *Episode 410: Steve Carell *Episode 411: Mike Tyson *Episode 412: Chris Rock *Episode 413: Will.i.am *Episode 414: Britney Spears *Episode 415: Jennifer Lopez *Episode 416: Taylor Swift *Episode 417: Rihanna *Episode 418: Victoria Justice *Episode 419: Jessica Simpson *Episode 420: Tom Kenny *Episode 421: Rashida Jones *Episode 422: Susan Boyle *Episode 423: Pendleton Ward *Episode 424: Patrick Stewart *Season 5 *Episode 501: Mila Kunis *Episode 502:Ozzy Osbourne *Episode 503: Sean Bean *Episode 504: Justin Long *Episode 505: Ice Cube *Episode 506: Robert Downey, Jr., *Episode 507: Charlize Theron *Episode 508: Mick Jagger *Episode 509: Rachel Wood *Episode 510: Al Pacino *Episode 511: Jay Baruchel *Episode 512: Maria Canals Barrera *Episode 513: Taylor Lautner *Episode 514: Ariel Winter *Episode 515: Kelly Osbourne *Episode 516: Whoopi Goldberg *Episode 517: Lucy Liu *Episode 518: Dakota Fanning *Episode 519: Liam Neeson *Episode 520: Bill Nighy *Episode 521: Elijah Wood *Episode 522: Kristin Chenoweth *Episode 523: Jennifer Tilly *Episode 524: Brad Dourif Category:Muppet tv shows Category:2014